


Беги или сражайся

by Miriamel



Category: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice, Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Implied Relationships, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: jotting.</p><p>Написано на WTF-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беги или сражайся

Женский визг перемежался торопливым, взахлёб:

— Спаси нас, Господи, грешных.

— Да сделайте же хоть что-нибудь!

— Там она, там, за мешками!

Горячий кухонный воздух пропитался паром и запахом замешанного на утро теста. Свечи чадили и давали мало, слишком мало света. Их пламя колыхалось, потревоженное вспорхнувшими на табуреты служанками, и тени дрожали, словно перепугались не меньше женщин. С оставленного на столе ножа медленно сползал кусок масла, по полу рассыпались оставшиеся после ужина куски хлеба.

На каждом из трёх табуретов стояло по женщине — с вытаращенными глазами и разинутыми в ужасе ртами. Перепачканные у кого мукой, у кого копотью пальцы нервно сминали юбки, а из-под приподнятых подолов торчали заношенные башмаки. Все три не отрывали глаз от мешков, аккуратно составленных в углу.

На полу осталась стоять только недавно принятая на службу горничная: молодая, с ломкими чёрными волосами и флегматичным лицом. Её пустой взгляд был устремлён мимо картошки, мимо кухарок и даже мимо Даниэля, словно она находилась в другой реальности и нисколько не интересовалась происходящим вокруг неё.

Только когда Даниэль кашлянул, она обратила на него внимания.

— Ой. Мышь, — бесстрастно произнесла она, по примеру остальных подобрала подол, огляделась, нахмурившись, но не нашла свободного табурета и шагнула на ящик у стола.

— Нет тут никакой мыши, — сердито бросил Даниэль. — Очень прошу прекратить это безумие и дать мне чабрец.

— Как же нет, сэр? Если я собственными глазами её видела, — произнесла кухарка.

Даниэль стиснул зубы. Ему нужно быть терпеливым, потому что он так решил. Ему нужно оставаться спокойным, если он не хочет очередного нервического срыва, после которого неделю не сможет вставать с постели. Но не меньше ему нужен чабрец, без которого не удастся защитить себя этой ночью. Проблемы с памятью, его злой рок!.. Ещё третьего дня он заметил, что запасы подходят к концу, и собирался послать за пополнением, но так до конца и не оправившийся рассудок в очередной раз его подвёл.

— Выйдите вон, — велел он сквозь зубы. — От вас никакого толка.

— Но как же... — белый от муки палец указал на пол — как же, мол спускаться, если в любой момент может выскочить чудовище?

— Быстро.

Даниэль постарался произнести это спокойным, сдержанным — достойным джентльмена — тоном, но, видимо, не сумел в достаточной степени проконтролировать его: служанок будто ветром сдуло. Задержалась только молодая горничная: она не спеша ступила с ящика и рассеянно направилась к выходу.

— Останься, — Даниэль схватил ей за плечо, развернул и заглянул в глаза: она вообще нормальная, понимает английскую речь? — Покажи, где вы держите приправы.

Она обернулась вокруг плеча, за которое он её держал — так быстро, что он не успел понять, как она выскользнула из хватки — и спустя мгновение оказалась возле одной из полок, такая же спокойная, как прежде.

— Чабрец? — спросила она без выражения.

— Отойди, я сам найду. Не ждать же, пока ты будешь возиться, — пробормотал Даниэль себе под нос и подошёл к полке.

Горничная утекла прочь из поля его зрения, а он зарылся в травах. Против опасений, оказалось, что приправы были должным образом увязаны в пучки и развешены вдоль стенок. Раздражало, что бесполезных трав оказалось слишком много, но Даниэль напомнил себе, что находится на кухне, а не в алхимической лаборатории, и ожидать другого было бессмысленно. После истории с перепуганными служанками пальцы подрагивали, и отвязать пучок чабреца никак не удавалось. После нескольких неудачных попыток он только сильнее затянул узел и, разозлившись, оторвал связку, на которой держались все пучки. Он выдернул чабрец и отбросил было остальные связки, но приметил нанизанные на ту же верёвку корни асафетиды и снял их тоже. Руки перестали дрожать: одного прикосновения к мягким корням оказалось достаточно, чтобы в груди потеплело, а рот растянулся в улыбке. Теперь между ним и... тем, что лежит за пределами человеческого понимания, появилась ещё одна преграда. Тонкая, ненадёжная, но он приучил себя радоваться и таким.

За спиной раздался истерический писк. Даниэль вздрогнул, обернулся и увидел мышь, которая лихорадочно извивалась в руках молодой горничной. Девушка держала её за загривок таким образом, что мышь никак не могла дотянуться зубами до пальцев. Хвост извивался, как червь, розовые лапки и нос напоминали тонкую кожу на месте недавно зажившей раны.

— Убери её, — Даниэля передёрнуло от отвращения.

Горничная ещё некоторое время рассматривала добычу, затем плавно подошла к столу, прижала мышь к доске, на которой лежал недорезанный кусок колбасы, и одним взмахом ножа отсекла ей голову — тем же ловким движением, каким опытный повар нарезает овощи. По доске поползла лужа крови, несколько капель брызнули на стол и на пол, красные пятна остались на пальцах кухарки. Она поднесла нож к самым глазам и уставилась на него. Казалось, она и не собиралась сдвинуться с места — просто сверлила взглядом кровь, словно ожидала, что она вот-вот исчезнет, впитается в металл.

Даниэль стряхнул с себя оцепенение. «Завтра же скажу тётушке, чтобы эту девицу рассчитали», — рассеянно подумал он по пути в подвал.

Спустившись, он отпер дверь и первым делом проверил печь. Угля было достаточно — за ним он следил тщательнее, чем за запасами чабреца, потому что в случае небрежения за ним нельзя было послать к ближайшему зеленщику. Система автоматической подачи также работала без нареканий. Даниэль провёл кончиками пальцев по блестящему от машинного масла баку с водой — температура была не выше ста сорока градусов, значит, система охлаждения в норме. Взгляд на шкалу термометра подтвердил — 134. Тактильные ощущения не подводили. Это успокаивало.

Даниэль растёр в мелкую труху несколько травинок чабреца и всыпал их в контейнер, установленный над нагревательным элементом. Истощившийся элемент защиты был восстановлен, состав, поднимающийся по трубам на второй этаж, снова обрёл полную силу.

Осенью темнеет рано; проходя мимо забранных решётками окон на первом этаже, Даниэль взглянул на тёмно-лиловое небо. В запасе оставалось не больше часа — возня с глупыми служанками заняла непозволительно много времени.

Поднявшись в спальню, Даниэль запер дверь и опустил ключ в треснувший дозатор на столе у порога. Сталь звякнула о стекло. Звук подарил ещё немного душевного равновесия: он свидетельствовал, что ещё одна фаза вечернего ритуала успешно завершилась, и между Даниэлем и остальным миром теперь находится запертая дверь.

Дверь, на которой он в детстве тайком от нянек вырезал ножом символы, о значении которых и сам успел уже позабыть и которую покрыл рунами — на этот раз действенными — после возвращения из замка Бренненбурга.

После путешествия в Пруссию Даниэль многое узнал о защите. Остальные области оккультного знания его больше не интересовали — по крайней мере, в этом он хотел убедить самого себя: каждый раз, когда на соседней странице с советами по изготовлению амулетов ему попадались сведения о том, как вызвать тех, от кого амулет призван защитить, он подавлял любопытство. Однажды оно слишком дорого обошлось и ему, и невинным, и больше он не намеревался вводить себя в искушение.

Он проверил комнату и убедился, что по трубам, поднимающимся из подвала, благополучно циркулирует изобретённая им жидкость. Система труб опоясывала спальню по всем двенадцати граням, а затем ныряла в смежный кабинет, защищая его аналогичным образом.

Через толстый слой чугуна доносилось уютное бульканье. Чернеющие на стекле и на двери знаки дарили ещё немного уверенности.

Газовое освещение до сих пор не подводило Даниэля, но тем не менее он каждый раз с наступлением темноты зажигал три масляные лампы и расставлял их на прикроватной тумбочке, у порога и на столе в кабинете, дверь в который он никогда не закрывал. Осветив комнату, Даниэль повесил одежду в платяной шкаф — он не позволял слугам заходить в свои комнаты без особой на то надобности — и, расправляя рукава сорочки, с досадой заметил на манжете пятнышко крови. Молодая горничная обрызгала его, когда отрезала мыши голову.

Даниэль переоделся в пижаму, натянул колпак и лёг. Ему не требовалась грелка: один из изгибов трубы проходил над кроватью таким образом, что можно было прислонить к нему ступни и греть их. Раздражение на служанку, из-за которой придётся раньше срока отдавать сорочку прачке, сперва не хотело отступать и заставляло ворочаться с бока на бок, но в конце концов удалось подавить суетные мысли и заснуть без помощи лауданума.

Утром ключа в дозаторе не было. Несколько минут Даниэль не отрываясь смотрел на прозрачную полусферу. Весь мир сузился до стекла, перечёркнутого трещиной, шума в ушах и взмокших ладоней. Сглотнув, на нетвёрдых ногах он добрёл до постели и тяжело опустился на неё. «Не думай! Не представляй!» — умолял он сам себя, но подсознание рисовало ему чудовищ, наводнивших комнату, стоило ему вчера уснуть. Призрачная фигура склонилась над дозатором и выудила ключ когтистой лапой со свисающей лохмотьями кожей, а затем обернулась к спящему и запрокинула голову в беззвучном хохоте.

— Нет!

Даниэль едва не до крови прокусил себе руку, прежде чем паника отступила и он смог отдышаться.

За дверью послышались шаги и раздался стук.

— Да? — прохрипел Даниэль.

— Завтрак. Сэр.

— Я не буду завтракать. — Шаги стали удаляться, и он метнулся к двери: — Подожди!

— Сэр?

— Стой на месте и жди.

Даниэль заглянул за столик, на котором стоял дозатор, и проверил все ящики. Ни следа ключа. Проклятая память! Не хватало только ходить во сне!

— Не уходи никуда.

Он перерыл обе комнаты, проверил каждый уголок, куда мог в бессознательном состоянии спрятать ключ. Ничего.

Не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как послать за плотником. Стоило Даниэлю услышать нетвёрдые шаги и громкую, но нечёткую речь, как он скривился от отвращения: вместо того, чтобы послать в Лондон и привезти приличного мастера, его недоумки нашли какого-то местного забулдыгу. Даниэль не привык задумываться о таких мелочах: всю жизнь рядом находился кто-то, кто заботился о бытовых нуждах. Сначала это были слуги в отцовском доме, потом университетская обслуга, а затем профессор Герберт и барон. Наблюдая, как дверь подаётся под инструментами похмельного плотника, Даниэль злился, что с тех пор, как слегла тётушка, ему приходится заботиться о каждой, даже самой незначительной детали.

Он не желал слушать пространные рассуждения пьяницы, но не мог и оставить комнаты без присмотра. Когда дверь сняли наконец с петель, показалось красное одутловатое лицо плотника. Толстыми плохо гнущимися пальцами — на левой не хватало двух — он исследовал замок и покачал головой:

— Нда, придётся хорошенько с ним повозиться, сэр. Как же это у вас нет запасного ключа-то?

Даниэлю пришлось терпеть назойливую, как зудение гнуса, болтовню всё то время, что плотник возился с дверью. Горничная — Лиддел, Даниэль вспомнил её фамилию — снова принесла завтрак и застыла с ним на пороге комнаты — с отрешённым лицом, словно могла простоять так вечность. Даниэль заскрипел зубами и приказал унести поднос — от злости мутило, и вид яичницы с беконом вызвал новый прилив тошноты.

Плотник то и дело отрывался от работы и бросал любопытные взгляды внутрь комнаты. Даниэль не сомневался: стоит отлучиться, как тот додумается зайти внутрь, а то и перехватать своими неуклюжими лапами хрупкие алхимические приборы.

Терпение Даниэля было на исходе, а плотник только изъял старый замок. Новый оказался ненадёжным по сравнению с ним: его легко было бы как выбить, так и вскрыть простейшей отмычкой. В ближайшее же время нужно позаботиться о более достойной замене.

Возня продолжалась непозволительно долго. Новый замок был несколько крупнее старого, и плотник принялся подпиливать дверь. Пила визгливо ходила по дереву, цепляя нервы.

— Долго ещё? — рявкнул Даниэль, когда напольные часы у окна пробили два часа пополудни.

Раздался дикий ор, более всего напоминающий брачный рёв гиппопотама. Плотник затряс рукой, разбрызгивая вокруг капли крови. Отхваченный палец шлёпнулся на пол, похожий на несвежую креветку.

Следующее, что почувствовал Даниэль — резкий запах нюхательной соли. Постепенно сознание вернулось к нему, и он понял, что лежит в собственной кровати. Раскалывалась голова, ныли локоть и левый бок. Над Даниэлем громадой из лент и юбок нависала экономка. Она качала головой, охала и визгливо выкрикивала распоряжения тем, кого Даниэль не видел, но кто, без сомнений, суетился сейчас вокруг плотника.

Пришлось напрячь все оставшиеся силы, чтобы остановить хаос вокруг и добиться, чтобы растяпа вместе с квохчущей вокруг него толпой убрался подальше. Оставшаяся часть дня прошла в полусне: Даниэль то и дело выныривал из полузабытья, оглядывал комнату диким взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что свет не погас, и снова закрывал глаза. Только к вечеру он заставил себя выбраться из постели, спуститься в подвал и проверить котёл. Тот был в полном порядке и как полагается перегонял защитный состав по трубам, однако сегодня это не могло подарить желаемого успокоения. Аппетит так и не появился, но Даниэлю удалось заставить себя подкрепить силы. Покончив с едой, он вернулся к себе, оделся тщательнее обычного и отправился на поклон к тётушке. Она не любила, когда он не заходил целый день, и ему следовало порадовать её приятным видом и учтивой беседой, чтобы избежать выговора за небрежение, которое он выказывал ей весь день.

Она лежала среди груды подушек и одеял, сморщенная, в чепце и толстых очках, которые не слишком-то помогали ей. Разменявшая девятый десяток, она давно начала потихоньку слепнуть и выживать из ума. Только благодаря этому её восхищения красотой Даниэля не вызвало в ней подозрений: она утратила возможность как следует его рассмотреть прежде, чем его молодость из удивительной стала противоестественной.

— Вели рассчитать Лиддел, — сказал Даниэль после положенных приветствий и дежурных фраз.

— Эту бедную девочку? Почему же?

Он пожал плечами.

— Эта девица себе на уме, и у неё ужасные манеры. У меня мурашки бегут по коже, когда я вижу её пустой взгляд. Не удивлюсь, если рано или поздно она свихнётся.

— Ну-ну, Дэнни, не капризничай. Надо дать девочке шанс. Я бы рассказала тебе её историю, и после этого такие мысли не приходили бы к тебе в голову. Но я слишком устала, ведь сейчас так поздно, — она выразительно взглянула на Даниэля, намекая, что он вспомнил о ней только вечером, но против обыкновения ничего не сказала по этому поводу. — Обсуди это завтра с мистером Рэдклифом.

— С Рэдклифом? При чём тут он?

— Милый, — расплылась тётушка в улыбке. — Он всё тебе расскажет. А теперь поди, я устала.

Не имея намерений возражать, он вернулся к себе и запер дверь, но, не доверяя больше дозатору, нашёл прочный кожаный шнурок, продел его через ключ и повесил себе на шею. Проверив освещение, он лёг в постель, а утром, спустив ноги на пол, обнаружил, что корни асафетиды, которые он двумя днями ранее нашёл среди кухонных запасах, не лежат в герметичном контейнере, куда он положил их, а размазаны по полу, будто кто-то специально их растоптал. Ошмётки висели по стенам рядом с тёмными пятнами крови, которые вчера так и не отмыли.

Злость на слуг накрыла Даниэля волной. Какими неуклюжими болванами надо быть, что не заметить, как топчешь ножищами что-то ценное! Мелькнула мысль, что уж барон-то никогда не сталкивался с такими сложностями: его слуги всегда были идеалом аккуратности и послушания. Только после этой мысли Даниэлю удалось взять гнев под контроль. Он принял решение забыть обо всём, случившемся в замке Бренненбург, и взять под контроль особенности своей натуры, которые завели его так далеко.

На этот раз Лиддел удалось без помех подать ему завтрак. Злость придала Даниэлю сил, и он поел с аппетитом, после чего приготовился встречать гостя.

Рэдклиф был старым другом покойного сына тётушки. Первый раз он пришёл в дом с рассказом об обстоятельствах его смерти. Пока тётушку, которая выдержала лишь начало печальной истории, отпаивали настойкой валерианы, Даниэль приметил на крышке карманных часов гостя знак, виденный им однажды в Алжире. Воспоминания о Сфере и следующей по его следам Тени заставили Даниэля покачнутся, но природная тяга к знаниям, как оказалась, была не полностью уничтожена трагическими событиями в Пруссии. Она лишь дремала, а теперь, когда Даниэль находился в безопасности собственноручно защищённого дома, увиденная восточная диковинка напомнила не только о пережитых ужасах, но и о прежней любознательности.

Даниэль и Рэдклиф разговорились. Тётушка, придя в себя, умоляла гостя прийти ещё, чтобы поведать о дальнейшем. В каждый визит им с Даниэлем находилось что обсудить, и вскоре они стали если не друзьями, то в некотором роде коллегами.

В этот визит Рэдклиф сам завёл разговор о Лиддел. Даниэль никогда не слушал его щебетания с тётушкой, и потому для него стало новостью, что девушка была его протеже и появилась в доме две недели назад по его поручительству.

— Досадно слышать, что она не оправдала доверия, — Рэдклиф недовольно пожевал губы, отчего все его подбородки затряслись. — Признаться, я ожидал от неё большего. Из такой приличной семьи... Но, конечно, такая трагедия...

Даниэль вежливо приподнял брови.

— Как, вы не знаете? Когда бедняжке едва исполнилось десять, вся её семья погибла в пожаре. Алиса не вынесла такого потрясения и впала кататонию. На десять лет, подумайте только, на десять лет! А затем пришла в себя, и даже её доктор не понял почему. У несчастной, конечно, было не всё в порядке с головой, но у неё осталось небольшое наследство, и я как ответственный за неё употребил большую его часть на то, чтобы найти ей хорошего специалиста. Доктор Бамби — ныне покойный, к сожалению, попал под поезд, такая трагедия — сделал, что смог. С прискорбными пробелами в образовании ничего нельзя была сделать за такой короткий срок, но он хотя бы научил её пристойно держать себя в обществе. Оставить глупые детские фантазии и больше думать о том, что пристало молодой леди. По крайней мере, я надеялся, что ему это удалось, но ваши слова заставили меня усомниться. Если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы побеседовать с ней.

— Нисколько, беседуйте. Надеюсь, это займёт не слишком много времени, потому что куда более охотно я послушал бы о вашей поездке в Марокко.

— О, — Рэдклиф расплылся в улыбке, — это прекрасная, просто прекрасная страна, о которой можно говорить часами. Но — всему своё время.

Даниэль позвонил в колокольчик и велел появившемуся слуге привести Лиддел. Та явилась довольно быстро, надо отдать ей должное. Но это всё, за что её можно было похвалить: она была всё в том же переднике, заляпанном мышиной кровью, с тем же отсутствующим взглядом и волосами более лохматыми, чем пристало в её положении. На руках же она держала чёрную кошку — взъерошенную, с прижатыми ушами и сверкающими глазищами. Лиддел рассеянно поглаживала её, пытаясь успокоить, но это не приносило результата.

— Убери кошку, Алиса, — сухо произнёс Рэдклиф.

Лиддел молча повиновалась, и животное умчалось прочь, глухо протопав по тонкому ковру.

— А теперь подойди ближе и расскажи, почему мистер Даниэль тобой недоволен.

— Мистеру Даниэлю это без сомнения удастся лучше. Сэр.

— Ты дерзишь? — Рэдклиф поднял брови, и круглые очки сползли на кончик его носа. — Ты хорошо подумала над своим ответом?

— Нет. Сейчас я подумаю получше, — она помолчала с полминуты, затем проговорила так же бесстрастно: — Я плохо сплю в последнее время. Иногда мне не удаётся уснуть до тех, пока не настанет время вставать. Из-за этого я плохо понимаю, что говорю.

— Бедная моя девочка! Тебе стоило сразу же обратиться к мистеру Даниэлю — у него найдётся для тебя лауданум. Ведь ты не откажешь мисс Лиддел в такой малости?

— У меня достаточно лауданума, — пожал тот плечами в ответ.

— Вот мы и разрешили наше маленькое затруднение! — Рэдклиф довольно потёр ладони. — А теперь иди, Алиса. У тебя, без сомнений, ещё много дел.

Лиддел развернулась и сделала несколько шагов прочь. Рэдклиф внимательно смотрел ей в спину, и она, словно бы почувствовав его взгляд, обернулась, чтобы сделать книксен, и с этим удалилась.

— Ну что же. Теперь, когда мы разобрались, настал черёд Марокко. И кое-чего ещё.

Рэдклиф подмигнул Даниэлю и поставил на стол бутылку бурбона.

У Даниэля давно не было столь приподнятого настроения, как спустя несколько часов, когда он, пошатываясь, поднимался в свои комнаты. Он испытал прилив гордости за то, какие точные, идеально отлаженные механизмы он установил и как надёжно защитил себя от... чего бы то ни было. В кармане лежал связывающий амулет, который привёз для него Рэдклиф — одноразовый пустячок, но если бы подобный был у Даниэля в Бренненбурге, ему удалось бы сохранить немного больше нервов.

Он заперся и приготовился было к ежевечернему ритуалу, когда раздался стук в дверь. Неожиданность не вызвала злости, он только приподнял в удивлении брови и открыл.

На пороге стояла Лиддел. В руках она держала свечу, а в тёмном коридоре позади неё сверкали у самого пола несколько пар кошачьих глаз.

— Мистер Рэдклиф велел зайти к вам за лауданумом. Сэр.

— А мистер Рэдклиф не говорил, что юной особе неприлично заходить к одинокому мужчине так поздно? — Он усмехнулся, но на её лице в ответ не дрогнул ни единый мускул. — Что же, тебе повезло.

Он отстранился, чтобы позволить ей зайти, и, велев ни к чему не прикасаться, подошёл к стеллажу, на котором держал препараты. Стоило выдать ровно одну дозу — Даниэль не поручился бы, что эта девица сумеет отмерить нужное количество.

Он наполнил пузырёк требуемым количеством лекарства и обернулся к Лиддел. Оказалось, что следом за ней в комнату прошмыгнули кошки. Даниэль задохнулся от возмущения и велел было ей убираться прочь вместе со своими тварями, когда все кошки с оглушительным мяуканьем как по команде бросились прочь из комнаты.

— Что с ними? — спросила Лиддел, и это было первый раз на памяти Даниэля, когда она заговорила с кем бы то ни было первой.

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, да, откровенно скажу, и не хочу иметь. Держите ваш лауданум. И помните, что впредь...

— Ой. — Лиддел протянула руку, чтобы взять пробирку, и не успевший протрезветь Даниэль отпустил её слишком рано. Горничная потянулась следом, но не успела: стекло разбилось, и она, сжав пальцы, поранилась. Кровь заструилась по пальцам, затекая в рукав, и закапала на пол.

Распахнулось окно.

Затрещали рамы; забились, как паруса в шторм, занавеси; порыв холодного ветра прошелестел страницами книг и обхватил тело леденящими объятиями. Даниэль бросился закрывать окно. Руки тряслись, перед глазами темнело, и он долго и неловко сражался сперва со шторами, а затем с щеколдой, прежде чем удалось закрыть створки — скорее вернуть герметичность, чтобы восстановить преграду между своим убежищем и миром снаружи.

Когда он справился и со вздохом облегчения обернулся, в комнате их было уже трое.

Напротив Лиддел стоял худощавый джентльмен с коротко подстриженными бородкой и бакенбардами. На носу блестели очки, аккуратный костюм более чем подходил для вечернего визита. Лиддел не смотрела на него — её по обыкновению равнодушный взгляд был устремлён мимо его плеча на Даниэля, раненый палец она держала во рту. Она словно не видела гостя!

— Что?.. — Даниэль захлебнулся собственным возмущением и закашлялся. Гость сочувственно смотрел на него и молчал, барабаня пальцами по рукояти тяжёлой трости. В глаза Лиддел вернулась осмысленность: она переводила взгляд с разгневанного Даниэля на гостя и обратно. — Что вы себе позволяете? Как вы здесь...

Договорить он не успел. Быстрее, чем возможно заметить, Лиддел бесшумно бросилась вперёд. В её руке блеснул невесть откуда взявшийся нож. Она вонзила его прямо в жилетный кармашек — но... промахнулась? Джентльмен даже не пошатнулся. Лиддел наносила удар за ударом, но лезвие каждый раз проходило сквозь тело, не встречая сопротивления и не нанося ран.

— Не трудись, Алиса, — скучающе проговорил джентльмен. — Ты не сможешь убить меня во второй раз.

Задрожали колени, комната медленно закружилась, всё тело покрылось потом. Защита, верно служившая столько лет, истаяла, и Даниэль снова оказался в мире, где из каждой колеблющейся в углу тени мог появиться монстр.

Тихо переступая в мягких домашних туфлях, он зашёл за спину гостя. В комнате две двери, одна ведёт в коридор, но находится на виду у гостя. За второй — тупик, кабинет, в котором он, глупец, велел наглухо заколотить внешнюю дверь. Но если скорчиться под письменным столом... если встать в тени за гардеробом... возможно, занятый девчонкой гость не заметит его?

— Даниэль, Даниэль... Ты меня разочаровал, — гость обернулся, и сухие черты лица поплыли. Втянулась в кожу борода, жёстче залегли складки у рта, породистый нос с горбинкой навис над бескровным ртом. Костюм, присталый английскому джентльмену, сменился мрачным, отделанным багровым кружевом нарядом. Барон Александр Бренненбургский окинул взглядом трубы и защитные руны. — Так тщательно выстроил защиту и забыл о вратах, которые открывает трижды пролитая кровь.

Задрожали стёкла, замерцал газовый свет. Масляные лампы потухли как одна, и на лице гостя залегли резкие тени. Даниэль сунул дрожащую руку в карман, чтобы вытащить амулет, но никак не мог ухватить его: вялые, словно после изъятия костей, пальцы отказывались подчиняться.

— Даже жаль, что все мои изобретения оказались ни к чему, — усмехнулся барон. — Я так долго искал путь, по которому можно прийти к тебе... Караулил, затаившись по соседству, пока в твоём доме не появилось уязвимое сознание. Я узнал, на какой крючок его можно поймать, и нашёл того, кто больше всего прочего жаждал это сделать. Как видишь, мне пришлось разделить его рассудок — можешь представить, Даниэль, ученик мой, какое отвращение вызвала во мне необходимость слиться воедино с примитивным человечишкой, который выбрал весь отпущенный ему интеллект употребить на то, чтобы потакать похоти и заметать следы преступлений. О, нет ничего хуже, чем трусливый рассудок, существующий с постоянной оглядкой на приличия и видимость пристойности. Трусливый рассудок — для тебя это должно звучать знакомо, не так ли, Даниэль? Ты украл мои знания, мой секрет вечной молодости, лишил меня жизни — и всё ради того, чтобы затаиться здесь, подобно крысе в норе? Мне не нравится твоё убежище, но я согласен и на такое — после того, как ты лишил меня Бренненбургского замка, мне не пристало быть переборчивым. Я возьму твой дом, твоё тело и твою жизнь взамен тому, что ты отнял у меня.

Барон медленно потянулся к нему рукой с напряжёнными, готовыми вот-вот вцепиться в глотку пальцами, но тут же остановился, и лицо его исказилось в гневе.

— Нет! Подожди, я не закончил со своим, — резко прикрикнул барон — но на этот раз смотрел не на Даниэля. Он запрокинул голову к потолку, и по лицу прошла рябь. — Девчонка никуда от тебя не денется. Помолчи и дай мне время. Как только я заполучу его тело, ты возьмёшь её.

Даниэль сделал шаг, другой, схватил Лиддел за руку и на подгибающихся ногах бросился прочь из комнаты — по коридору, лампы в котром погасли и который освещал лишь тусклый лунный свет.

— Скорее, скорее... — бормотал он. — Спрятаться и затаиться... Тогда они не найдут, пройдут мимо...

— Стой. — Она вырвала руку и остановилась. — Они вышли на охоту за нами. Как сбить их со следа?

Она смотрела исподлобья, спутанные волосы падали на лицо, уголок рта подрагивал в злобной гримасе, а пальцы сжимали кухонный нож.

— Есть... есть ритуал. Он позволит направить их на другую жертву. Когда за мной шла Тень...

— И на кого ты их натравишь? На слуг? На меня?

— Нет! — Даниэль схватил Лиддел за плечи и нырнул вместе с ней за пыльное чучело медведя. Вовремя: едва они спрятались, как в коридоре показался Александр. Он двигался бесшумно и медленно, поводя носом из стороны в сторону и склоняя голову то к одному плечу, то ко второму.

— Стой, — едва слышно шепнул Даниэль в самое ухо Лиддел, когда та дёрнулась навстречу гостю, и сжал нож поверх её руки. — Не двигайся, вспомни — сталь не причинила ему никакого вреда. Ты беззащитна перед ним, — всё его тело сотрясла дрожь, — беззащитна, как добыча перед стаей адских псов.

— Что тогда...

— Сбить со следа можно кровью. Пойдём, быстрее!

Они пригнулись и побежали к комнате Даниэля. На полпути раздался пронзительный женский визг, тут же оборвавшийся. Потемнело в глазах, но Лиддел резко дёрнула Даниэля за руку, и тот сумел взять себя в руки и продолжить путь. Оказавшись в своей комнате, он против логики почувствовал себя спокойнее — сказались долгие годы, когда именно здесь он чувствовал себя в наибольшей безопасности. Он совладал наконец с руками, вынул из кармана амулет и отдал его Лиддел.

— Если барон появится на пороге, брось в него, это свяжет его на какое-то время.

— Барон?

— Тот, что пришёл за мной. А твой?..

— Доктор Бамби. Он...

Снова раздался и прекратился крик.

Лиддел замерла в дверном проёме, собранная, как гончая, готовая взять след. От вялости и отрешённости не осталось и следа: она живо крутила головой направо и налево, ставшие внимательными и цепкими глаза блестели в напряжении.

Даниэль бросился к кабинету и выволок из угла дорожный сундук, с которым приехал из Пруссии. Он сбежал из замка в чём был, но, добравшись в конце концов до гостиницы и сменив платье, не выбросил старое, покрытое копотью, трупной гнилью, пятнами крови и масла, а привёз в Англию.

Старая крышка откинулась с оглушительным скрипом, и Даниэля пробрал холодный пот: ему показалось, что звук разнёсся до самой крыши, и гость вместо того, чтобы на слугах вымещать ярость, поторопится сюда. Даниэль потерял несколько драгоценных секунд, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце.

Трижды раздавался вопль, и стало ясно, что в доме не осталось больше живых, кроме него и Лиддел.

Слишком скоро донёсся скучающий голос:

— Алиса, ты снова потакаешь своим нелепым фантазиям? Положи эту глупую игрушку. Посмотри, из какой гадости она сделана — разве твоя мать одобрила бы это?

— Не смей говорить о моей матери, убийца!

— Нам придётся всё начать сначала. В твоей хорошенькой головке слишком много вредных воспоминаний. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ни одно из них больше тебя не тревожило. Дашь ты на это своё согласие?

— Никогда.

«Ты всё делаешь правильно, — думал Даниэль, лихорадочно роясь в груде тряпья — после возвращения он напихал в сундук кучу прочего хлама, и одежда, которую он носил в Бренненбурге, оказалась на самом дне. — Удерживай его разговорами так долго, как только сможешь, а когда он попробует напасть — но не раньше! — свяжи его».

— Что же, Алиса. Это в высшей степени прискорбно. Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, но знай, что мне вовсе не доставляет удовольствия это делать.

«Сейчас!»

— Только попробуй прикоснуться ко мне!

Раздался мучительный стон — амулет Рэдклифа сработал. Он не сможет долго удерживать гостя — но и Даниэль наконец нашёл камзол, покрытый почерневшими пятнами.

Кровь Александра.

Бросившись к столу, он нашарил пузырёк со спиртом и щедро плеснул на ткань, а затем отжал в пустую колбу. Сколько раз прежде ему приходилось работать с реагентами, обмирая от ужаса, находясь на грани нервного истощения. Руки всё помнили — дрожали, потели, но не пролили ни капли.

Хватит ли для заклинания столь малого количества крови? Даниэль не задумывался. В его мыслях были только руки, сжимающие колбу, и гость у порога.

Даниэль встал рядом с Лиддел. Доктор Бамби был так близко, что до него можно было дотронуться, протянув руку. От его респектабельности не осталось и следа: взъерошенные волосы, покорёженные очки, измятый, надорванный костюм — и руки, вцепившиеся во что-то невидимое у горла. Медленно, едва заметно, но им удавалось ослабить хватку. Действие амулета подходило к концу.

— Обмакни нож в колбу и пусти ему кровь.

Лиддел смерила его вопросительным взглядом, но не стала спорить. На этот раз лезвие не прошло сквозь гостя, а оставило длинную кровяную линии у него на рукаве.

Даниэль откашлялся и произнёс несколько слов, которые до сих пор являлись ему в кошмарах.

Гость замер, а затем затрясся и на несколько мгновений стал просвечивать — после чего раздвоился. Теперь доктор не смотрел на Алису — его взгляд устремился на появившегося рядом с ним барона Александра, и в глазах его больше не было и тени скуки. Он прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Теперь я добрался до тебя!.. — и вцепился Александру в горло.

— Ты с ума сошёл! — завопил тот.

— Я отвёл его разрушительный импульс от тебя и направил на барона, — шепнул Даниэль. — Теперь быстрее. Порежь и второго.

Лиддел взмахнула ножом, сохранившим следы крови Бамби, и вот гости, забыв о жертвах, на которых открыли охоту, набросились друг на друга с голыми руками. Доктор в слепой ярости скрипел зубами, впивался в кожу Александра и рвал его волосы. Но движения его были хаотичными и бесполезными. Он не знал, как ударить, чтобы причинить боль или поранить. Барон же, мастер по работе с плотью, только усмехался одной стороной лица, а затем плавным, чётко выверенным движением надавил ему на чревное сплетение. Со стороны казалось, что не сильно, но лицо Бамби исказилось от боли, и он согнулся.

— Что же ты, — ласково прошептал Александр и приподнял его подбородок. — Взгляни на меня.

Александр любил смотреть в глаза своим жертвам. Даниэль замер, парализованный воспоминаниями: сам он работал с живым материалом, производил над ним необходимые манипуляции и добывал требуемые экстракты — в то время как Александр наслаждался криком жертв, постепенно переходящим в скулёж. Его зрачки расширялись, как от любовного томления, когда он смотрел в заплывшие кровью глаза и на дрожащие руки с сорванными ногтями.

— Взгляни на меня. Это, — он оскалился в страшной и весёлой улыбке, — последнее, что ты видишь.

Александр обхватил ладонями лицо Бамби, словно собирался поцеловать, и вдавил пальцы в глазные яблоки. Потекла густыми каплями белёсая жидкость, Бамби лихорадочно забился, но Александр не отпускал его, вцепившись пальцами в глазницы и держа его, словно рыбу на крючке.

— Они могут друг друга убить? — спросила Лиддел. Даниэль вздрогнул: он только сейчас вспомнил, что не один. Алиса, склонив голову набок, наблюдала страшную сцену бесстрастно и деловито. Она вовсе лишена воображение? Не думает о том, что было бы, окажишь она на месте Бамби?

— Если бы могли... — голос дрогнул. Даниэль постарался взять себя в руки: он не хотел выказывать слабость перед столь спокойной девушкой. — Если бы они могли друг друга убить, это бы уже случилось. И знаешь, нам повезло: оставшийся в живых не исчез бы. Он переключился бы на нас.

Не обращая внимания на дрожь, сотрясающую Даниэля, Лиддел ушла в комнату и вернулась с лампой. Вылила гостям под ноги всё масло, а затем проделала то же с оставшимися двумя лампами.

— Останешься с ними или хочешь жить? — она держала в руках коробок со спичками, готовая поджечь.

Даниэль молчал. Лиддел пожала плечами и чиркнула. Запахло серой, и мгновение спустя Бамби и Александра охватило пламя.

По дому прокатился жуткий вой, какой не может издавать ни одно живое существо. Даже во время самых страшных пыток Даниэль никогда не слышал подобного. Он словно пробудился и только тогда понял, что путь отрезан: пламя пылало на пороге его комнаты.

Руки не тряслись, рассудок прояснился, сердце билось ровно и сильно. Даниэль расхохотался и не мог остановиться, пока не почувствовал, как его потащили прочь. Повеяло свежим воздухом — окно снова было распахнуто настежь. К трубе была привязана простыня и перекинута через подоконник. Когда Лиддел успела? Что-то случилось с восприятием времени — огонь перекинулся на дверь, лизал потолок, хотя Даниэлю казалось, что прошло не больше минуты.

— Здесь второй этаж. Даже если сорвёшься, ничего с тобой не случится. Вылезай.

Даниэль перекинул ногу через подоконник и схватился за простыню. К ней была привязана вторая, и упираясь ногами в стену, ему удалось спуститься достаточно низко, чтобы мягко приземлиться на газон. Лиддел быстро и ловко спустилась следом.

Даниэль смотрел на вздымавшееся до неба пламя, чувствовал кожей лица его жар и сжимал плечи Лиддел. Впервые за долгие годы он находился ночью под открытым небом и ему не было страшно.


End file.
